


Kinktober Day 21: Blackmail/Overstimulation

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR, Blackmail, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: ACWNR settings- but Erwin wins over humanity's strongest with different mind games.





	Kinktober Day 21: Blackmail/Overstimulation

When Erwin returns to his office after a long day, and a much-needed cup of tea, he isn’t even surprised by the raven he spots, perched on his desk like a vicious hawk waiting to catch his prey. No, he doesn’t allow his face to show any shock, simply entering the room and sitting on the luxurious couch that he often ends up sleeping on when working too late. His tea is set on the table, crossing his long legs, he offers Levi a warm smile. It only serves to irritate the disgruntled raven further. _Cute. _“To what do I owe this pleasure, Levi?” It had been a mere few weeks since the undergrounder was recruited for the Corps. Ever since, Levi has been trying to find the upper hand- constantly swiped away by Erwin’s charm and wit.

“I found it.” The simple three words aren’t very specific, but Erwin has a feeling he knows what the raven means.

"And what would 'it’ be?” Levi seethes at the stupid act, baring teeth.

“Don’t act dumb, Smith. We both know it don’t suit you.”

_“Doesn’t _suit me. We need to work on your grammar.” Erwin hums. A dramatic eyeroll is his prize, and he enjoys the sight of the little brat having his fun.

“I found the Lobov document.” Ah, now _that’s _interesting. Erwin raises a brow.

“Did you? That’s fascinating,” the blonde comments, sipping his hot beverage calmly. He didn’t, Erwin knows, since _that _document is well on it’s way to the capitol city. But ah, this does seem like it could be rather fun, and so Erwin just can’t bring himself to tell the raven that- not yet, at least.

“Yeah, yeah it sure is. Puts you in a shit spot, huh?”

“I suppose it would, yes,” he sighs in fake worry.

“I got some demands.”

“You _have _some demands, you mean? Well, do tell.” Calm, collected, interested- Erwin is the very picture of someone _not _intimidated by this new information. It irritates Levi, brings an ugly scowl to his face. He hops down off the desk with feline grace, approaching the man with a cold glare.

“You don’t look worried.”

“Oh, I’m positively petrified.” Levi’s brows furrow, because he doesn’t know that word. “Ah, apologies… It means ‘afraid’, ‘terrified’.” Erwin offers with a kind smile.

“Shut the fuck up! I know what it means!” The feisty raven growls, knocking the teacup from Erwin’s hand. “I _have _demands.”

“Go on then, do tell me what those demands are, Levi. I can’t complete your demands, unless you tell me.”

“Citizenship. I want it. For me, Furlan, and Isabel. Three ID cards, we ain’t going back down there.” Erwin silently studied Levi for a moment. It was a noble demand, sweet even. But…

“I’m afraid you’re asking me for something beyond my grasp.” Erwin sighs, leaning back comfortably. “Not even the Commander has the power to grant citizenship permanently, and the King or nobles rarely hear out cases- even when it’s for a good cause. And so, the only citizenship I can offer you, is the one that you’ve already been granted. Be a member of the Survey Corps, and you have the freedom to live above. That is our deal, is it not?” He nearly feels bad for the way Levi’s face falls, the look of confusion and calculations running through his mind. And then, _there- a brief flicker of understanding and fear. _“So really…” Erwin shifts closer, eyes a bit darker in color. “It seems that, to keep your biggest demand, _you _are relying on _me.” _Levi shoots him a glare, fidgeting a little.

“…I still have the document.” He hisses, holding onto that small grasp of power. _So adorable. _

_“Levi.” _The tone is condescending, and Erwin’s brow quirks up. “Do you?” The reaction is immediate, Levi fidgets and glares, cheeks taking on the smallest hue of pink. “Yes, I thought so. You see, I’m an expert at this game. You, a mere child in the art of strategy, can never hope to pass me. You have no hope of winning, and never- in a million years, could you ever defeat me. _You _are in _my _grasp, Levi.” Erwin’s tone is no longer casual and friendly. It’s something much, much darker- more sinister. He stands, towering over the frightened raven- though he wouldn’t admit to being afraid, of course.

“…and what is it that _you _want then?” He all but snarls, drawing back like a cat about to sink it’s fangs in a prying hand. Erwin’s lips curl into a grin, and he takes a long, slow moment to eye up the man before him.

“I want _you, _to give yourself over to me. I want to train you to be the best soldier there has ever been. I want to own you, body and soul, and show you things you could never have imagined liking.” Erwin states, eventually, circling the man with a predatory gaze. He watches a shudder ripple through Levi’s body, watches the raven tense up and his mind run wild with thoughts.

“…You’re just another pervert. I’ve dealt with fuckers like you my whole life.” Levi sneers, giving Erwin a look of pure disgust. At that, Erwin’s eyebrow quirks up.

“A pervert, perhaps. Of course, I’d love to do countless things to your body. Things that would make you blush from just the thought.” Levi tenses up and backs away. _“But. _I’m not a rapist, Levi. I will always give you a choice.” That sounds, to Levi, ridiculous- figuring that the man is practically blackmailing him to comply. “For example… Right now, I would love to touch you until I made you come in your pants.” Erwin whispers, shifting closer, speaking in Levi’s ear. The raven is shocked by the words- eyes wide like a wary, threatened animal. “Make you writhe and realize that what I’m offering, is _pleasure. Plain and simple.” _And Levi shudders again, lips parted as he pants softy- realizing that he is, in fact, aroused by Erwin’s presence. “But I won’t, until you allow.” Erwin backs off, offering a charming smile that puzzles Levi. _Wait, just when he got turned on by the idea? _

“B-but…” Erwin’s eyebrow quirks up.

“But?” Levi shifts, glancing away with reddened cheeks. The blonde’s smile widens, _ah, he’s got Levi just where he wants him. _Shifting closer, his lips brush Levi’s ear- hot breath fanning over his skin. _“Do you want me to touch you, Levi?” _The raven lets out a soft whimper, biting his lip hard at the realization that…he’s already hard. _When did that happen? _Erwin takes that as a ‘yes’, and sits himself down on the couch. Levi stands awkwardly, hands covering his tented pants, eyes downcast and face lit up a lovely shade of red. Erwin is quickly enamored with the sight.

“Stop staring…” the raven huffs, embarrassed, perhaps?

“Oh, no. I’ll stare all I want. Because I _can. Now come here.”_ Erwin beckons him with one large finger, eyes practically devouring him, and Levi…_he obeys. _Approaches like a wary cat, but one who is _hungry _and promised treats. Taking his thin hand, Erwin yanks him on his lap- maneuvering him to straddle his thigh. Levi’s brows furrow and he shifts- which causes his erection to press against Erwin’s large thigh- and he gasps. Those eyes flutter shut, and he moves again, more purposefully this time. “That’s it, feel it.” Erwin hums, hands on Levi’s hips- encouraging his movements, shifting his thigh to help out a little. Only a little, seeing Levi writhe and buck to seek pleasure is an incredible sight. His hands wander up, sliding Levi’s shirt off as he moves- and the cute little thing almost looks like he wants to protest, but he doesn’t. Erwin’s got him, now, could practically collar this kitten if he chose to. _Not yet. Let’s let him think he’s still free. _

_“Hnngh- fuck!” _Levi squeaks when Erwin’s large fingers tug at his rosy nipples, dealing more pleasure the raven didn’t know he wanted or needed. His movements become quicker, Erwin can feel the hard length rutting against him through the layers of fabric. It’s empowering, to have him like this so fast. Levi didn’t even try to remove the clothing, only taking what he could get- what Erwin’s willing to supply. And he plans to make the promise of making Levi come in his pants a reality, leaving the male with that dirty mess to deal with, letting him suffer in the reality of the new nature of their relationship. Erwin’s hand slides up, fisting those dark raven locks and tugging his head back, _hard. _Levi’s eyes shoot open wide, and a whimper escapes. _He’s close. _

“I want you to remember who is allowing you this pleasure. Who is _gifting _this to you, and allowing you to reside above ground. You will think of me, when you need pleasure, when you want more. _I own your body, now. And you will give yourself to me.” _Erwin’s tone is dark, deep, and the male frantically nods, agrees with enthusiasm. _Pleasure does that to people. _“Don’t come yet. Hold it.” It’s an order, and Levi whines again- moving faster, more eagerly. He can practically feel the male’s cock throbbing and twitching. He’ll come regardless, which is perfect, giving Erwin the chance to punish him. Sure enough, Levi moans and shudders- his movements stuttering, his cock pulsing in his garments- soiling himself with his filthy release. The disgust is nearly immediate, and when he attempts to get up, Erwin holds his hips securely.

“S-stop it’s gross.” Levi huffs, crying out when Erwin forcefully moves his hips continuously- sending him into shocks of overstimulation.

“You apparently don’t think you need to obey orders. You want pleasure, right? So you’ll keep getting it.” Erwin moves his thigh to rub at Levi’s sensitive cock, drawing out gasps and whines- Levi’s hands shoving at his chest futilely.

“I-I’m sorry, _fuck! It’s too much!” _Erwin answers that with a maniacal grin. His hands make fast work of Levi’s pants, unbuttoning and shoving them down- flipping them to pin him on the couch below him. Levi practically convulses when Erwin’s calloused hand wraps around his cock- and begins to stroke him merciless and fast. He writhes, whines, tosses his head back- cries out…

“You’re going to come again, and then again. I’m going to make you regret disobeying my order.” Erwin hums, almost casual and calm. Sure enough Levi begins to harden, moaning with teary eyes, bucking into that hand in no time. He doesn’t know how he could be ready to go again- though it had been _ages _since he had any release. And Erwin’s hand feels _so good, it’s addicting- stroking him just right, rubbing his tip and- _

“Ahhhh- fuck! _Oh- nghh, Erwin!” _He comes like that, convulsing and shuddering, his cock spurting pitiful amounts of release over blondie’s hand. “P-please, no more… Please, I’ll- I’ll never disobey a-again- _AH!” _Erwin doesn’t pay attention to his babbling, leaning down to suddenly envelop Levi’s cock in his warm and hot mouth. He tastes his past release, slurping obscenely and humming at Levi’s sobs and protests. He pins those wrists down when Levi tries to shove him off, sobbing about how _sensitive _he is, and how _it hurts, _and oh- it only makes Erwin’s own cock harder than a rock. Ah, but he’ll deal with that later, right now is time to finish his lesson. Erwin sucks like a champ, taking that reluctant cock deep- sucking and lathing it with his wet tongue until it begins to twitch with interest. Levi twitches and squirms, shudders and pleads for him to stop- but he’s hard in hardly any time at all, and alternating between whines and moans.

Icy blue eyes lock onto teary silver, and it’s a silent warning of, _‘I could do this all night’_. And Levi does not want that, for sure- so he apologizes again and again, thanks Erwin, even. And when he comes for the third time in a row, he sobs and pleads for Erwin to be done. “I’m finished, it seems you learned your lesson, kitten.” The raven is so exhausted, either he doesn’t pick up on the nickname, or he doesn’t have the energy to care. “Rest up, we have training in the morning.”

“Tomorrow’s our day off…” Levi breathes out, shuddering still. Erwin glances at him, head tilted.

_“Humanity’s strongest soldier doesn’t need a day off.” _

And Levi can only nod, wandering what he’s gotten himself into. Never again, will he try to best Erwin Smith in mind games.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu I'm never gonna catch up. 
> 
> I liked this one though~


End file.
